Snowy Fate - Jelsa Fanfiction
by Mymiruku
Summary: Pitch desires to be feared again. He'll do anything to have that. His new target is Queen Elsa. He finds a way to go back in time and he's craving her powers, knowing how strong she is. The guardians know what he's up to and Manny decides to send Jack as Elsa's guardian. Will Pitch succeed?
1. Prologue

**Every plot about the story will be explained later on. Along with Elsa's dream at the beginning. I hope this becomes an enjoyable story and simple to understand. If you have any problems please let me know. Reviews will help me and encourage me! They're very well appreciated**

* * *

Water is built all around her fragile silhouette. The cold is enough to paralyze her limbs, and there is no way for her to do anything but accept her fate. Her paralyzed limbs, had a burning sensation which was hard to ignore.

Her oxygen was running short and she didn't know what to do. She started panicking, but only inside her head. Her thoughts were racing; her life was passing through her eyes. There was no way out and there is nothing, no one, to save her. Her eyes started shutting and she didn't even try to fight it.

It felt like she was floating in the air now, with the moon and the stars being her companions. At first, it was dark, it was cold and she was scared. But now it was different.

Floating over the mountains, the trees and the animals, made every fear she had fade away. A smile was spread on her pale face and soon she was laughing hysterically, forming alluring snowflakes all around the sky. They varied in size, some were large, others were tiny. Her eyes were closed, her heart was beating fast. She felt free-spirited and like a little child again.

Her hair was an amazing white colour and her eyes an extraordinary blue. Her everyday clothes were replaced by an exquisite frosty-blue dress, with white and carefully designed details. She looked like a snow queen, flying through the skies and decorating the whole place with snow. She had no idea where she was exactly and frankly, she didn't care.

She was so excited, her body filled with adrenaline and her heart ready to fly out of her chest. She sat down on a branch to take a break, smiling at the sight of a little bird which was walking towards her and didn't seem to be afraid of her.

"Hello little guy." She said in a soothing tone, thinking there is a chance the bird will get scared. Instead, the bird got even closer to her and was now sitting on her finger. She started humming a song that seemed so familiar to her and the bird was just looking at her intensively.

After some time, she decided it was time to let the little bird down and keep going. Just as she was thinking that, she noticed something strange on the bird. It was slowly turning black, feather by feather. Its eyes were red too. She didn't do anything, but instead she kept looking. It was a scary sight.

The bird had turned completely black now and she just kept staring at it, not listening to her instincts to place it down. And after that, it jumped on her face. It had turned into black energy, dust-like, and she couldn't see anything.

The beautiful girl was now standing on her bed. Her hair was platinum blonde now and placed down with a few tangles. She wasn't drowning anymore, she couldn't fly anymore but she still had her ice powers. It was snowing inside the room because of the dream.

It gave her mixed feelings. Fear, adrenaline, happiness, slight sadness, all in once. That's why it was snowing inside. The dream felt so real and intense that even her nightmares didn't feel that way. It didn't seem like any dream she had before either. It felt odd because she felt a connection in the events of her dream.

* * *

It had been one year since Elsa saved her sister, and her kingdom from freezing. Things were going quite well. The state was in control now and very powerful as well. The relationship of the queen and her citizens weas very different compared to before. She listened to them, she organized events for them and they loved her. Of course, there were always the few ones that disliked her a lot because of her ice powers.

They claimed she was "cursed", a work of the Devil himself and she was getting ready to get all of them. They were conspiracies though, and it wasn't hard to deal with them.

Elsa and Anna's relationship was even better. They were closer now, determined to make up for all of the years they spent apart. They weren't necessary big things; they were mostly things such as: building a snowman, talking about life, doing simple activities together. That helped strengthen the bond between them and make them inseparable sisters. Elsa was happy. She wasn't in fear of hurting her sister anymore, she didn't have the constant anxiety of concealing her powers and most importantly, she didn't have to shut herself out.

But even with all that, there were still a few problems. Elsa did have some nightmares once in a while, either from past events or from things that haven't happened but could happen. Her sister's frozen and terrified figured is one of them. Just standing there, in the middle of nowhere with no way to do anything. Only this time, in her dreams the ice didn't thaw off and instead, it stayed there. Her sister was pretty much lifeless at this point in the dream.

She did care for the simple citizens of her monarchy. She didn't need to know someone personally to care about them. And that's why she would frequently dream of hurting little children and pregnant women, usually accidentally. It would happen during the time she was having fun, or she had a rush of emotions.

Even though they were dreams, they would limit her in her everyday life. She would try to avoid showing too much emotion, with the fear her powers would get out of hand and scare someone. She would try to avoid fun activities as much as she could as well. Maybe she was happy, but the fear was still restricting her life.

She didn't open up about it, simply because she didn't find it a big deal herself. All these years, she was so used to being limited that it didn't seem like anything serious now. Only downside to it, was that sometimes she would feel lonely and like she was missing out from life. But it was better than risking hurting anyone and ending their life.

She would shiver at the thought of that. She didn't want to hurt anyone; she wanted the best for all of them.

"Elsa! I've been looking for you everywhere. Why are you here again?" Anna said, breathing heavily as if she was running around the palace. Her eyes were slightly worried, the tone of her voice still cheery.

"I needed some time alone. I found this too." Elsa said, turning her head towards Anna's direction and then back into the book. She was in the library for hours now, looking around for interesting books she could read. There were thousands of books in there, reading all of them would take years, if not centuries. It was a nice way to pass time too, especially for Elsa. It helped with her loneliness quite a lot, making her forget about everyday life for a short while.

"No way…!" Anna said, running next to Elsa to see the book. It had a beautiful blue cover, with no words on it. There was no other book like this anywhere. Their mothers would read it to them before she would make them sleep. It had many stories, from heroes with powers, like Elsa.

"Adira Halcyon, the ruler of the seven seas. Every enemy bowed down to her strength and her amazing fire powers. There was no one like her and her charismatic personality along with her delicate features only created an illusion, masquerading how powerful she is. She was a queen, but a warrior as well." Elsa read out from the book, remembering their favorite stories as kids. Elsa admired Adira for her strength and power.

"She must have been gorgeous! I'd totally scream if I saw her in real life!" Anna was squeaking, like she had just seen the most important person in her life. But Elsa knew where she was coming from, she too imagined her beautiful from a young age.

"So, did you tell Kristoff about your plans?" Elsa asked Anna, sending her back to planet Earth. Her face was frozen in place now and she did an "o" shape with her lips. It was humorous to watch.

"What pla-..I..Uh…Gotta go help the… servants, yes! I promised them I would. See you later!" She said and she ran outside as fast as she could.

Elsa sat there giggling and staring at her while she ran away. "Anna please, don't ever change." She whispered, thinking of her gloomy personality.

* * *

Drums and trumpets were heard all around the room, forcing the young boy to open his eyes and stop dreaming. When he opened them, he saw a small elf on his face, staring at him with big eyes. He flinched at first, but after he realized who it was he calmed down. He groaned and looked up.

"Oh Jack, wake up!" It was North. He could have recognized that husky voice anywhere. He wanted to yell at him right now, for waking him up, but he obviously wouldn't do that out of respect.

"Told 'ya we should have just thrown a bucket of water on him." Jack rolled his eyes at Bunny's remarks, knowing what would hit him right on the spot.

"Yeah, the kangaroo is right. It would be better than this." Jack pointed at the elves that were holding their trumpets and drums, waiting to go back to their everyday work. Jack smirked, noticing Bunny's face change immediately.

"I'm not a kangaroo." Bunny said in a mad tone, staring right into Jack's eyes while Jack was still smirking. If the rest of the guardians weren't in here, he would have hit him by now.

"Jack, Manny called us on a meeting. He said it's serious, way more serious than last time." Tooth cut the argument off, explaining to Jack right away what happened, without him needing to ask any questions. Her face screamed worry, remembering what had happened last time, before the Guardians won.

"Does it have to do with Pitch?" The young boy asked, all of his companions now, expecting to get an answer. Only Sandy replied, by shrugging his shoulders and pointing out how no one in here knows.

They all gathered around the place of the meeting, waiting with agony to see what it is about. It wasn't a good kind of wait. If it's worse than last time, then that's troubling.

When Manny finally made his appearance, everyone stared with anxiety as Manny showed the image of Pitch. They all gasped.

"How is that possible? We defeated him last time." Jack stated, waiting for an answer. Everything was possible from Pitch; fear always finds a wait to prevail.

Manny showed a black image of a girl, with snow around her. She had her hair in a braid and she seemed to be wearing a dress. They couldn't see her face, but her figure was perfectly clear. The snow indicated something which they weren't sure about. More questions popped than answers. Who is she? And how is she related with Pitch?

Manny explained the story of the ice queen from centuries ago. She had ice powers and she ruled the most powerful kingdom, with peace. He explained everything about her fears and the struggles she went through, basically every little detail about her life. She first ruled at the 1840's and the story changes from there. But he also explained how her destiny is more special than she thinks. He said he can't say everything about her life, because some things will definitely change.

Everyone looked in awe, but puzzled at the same time now. Why was the Snow Queen important?

And then, he finally got to the part where he explains what Pitch is after. The magic snow-globes, apart from having the power to teleport to different places, they also have the ability to take you back or forth in time. It's dangerous to use it though, because it can change someone's life drastically and change the right course of things. Only North knew it, along with Manny.

Now Pitch, was planning on using the magic snow globes to go back in time, and possibly take Elsa's powers. He was desperate to be powerful and to be feared and he was willing to take that risk.

"Oh, poor Elsa." Tooth said, feeling bad that someone was trying to fill her life with fear once again. Especially after she had lived her whole childhood with fear and she had finally managed to get away from it.

The atmosphere in the place was uncomfortable now, like dark energy was all around. They couldn't see anyone, but they could definitely sense someone.

"Pitch, reveal yourself." Bunny growled, staring around the room, expecting to see him anytime soon.

Problem is, no one appeared. All they saw was a shadow, creeping over the snow globes with no way to fight it and then one of them disappearing. They knew very well what this meant, but they had no way of stopping him now. They were mad and disappointed at the same time.

Manny now showed the image of the girl perfectly. She had pale skin, rose cheeks, blonde platinum hair and blue eyes. She looked absolutely beautiful and everyone was awestruck. After that, Manny showed the shadow of Jack, indicating that he was going to go back in time to protect her. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Why does the clown got to go?" Bunny said and Jack ignored his remark. No one else questioned it, everyone just nodded. Apart from Jack.

"Yeah, why me? I'm the guardian of fun, not the protector of a Queen." He said, not liking the idea of a responsibility like this. He knew there was no way out of it so he just sighed after complaining.

 _It was time to meet fate…_

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up soon hopefully. I really hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. Strange Presence - Chapter 1

**An other chapter up. I tried to make it as long as possible. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you want to build a snowman?" I heard this cheeky voice say, and I already knew who it was. She was most likely here to try and make me spend some time outside. It was hard to say no to her.

"You can come in Anna." I said, encouraging her to open the door and come inside. She didn't resist, she opened the door right away and she stormed in.

"OhmygodElsayouwillneverguesswhathappened!" Anna said, basically breathless and obviously excited. I didn't understand a word she said but I could understand it was something important for her.

"Slow down Anna. I can't understand a word." I said, trying to make her calm down and hopefully explain to me why she was so enthusiastic.

"Kristoff said yes!" Anna screamed and she held my hands, jumping up and down. She was laughing and she was so happy. Now I understood why she was excited. I was so happy for her I couldn't help but hug her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you Anna. How are you feeling?" I already knew how she was feeling, but I wanted to hear it from her a lot. Seeing my little sister happy was something amazing.

"Happy! I mean more than happy! Amazing! I don't think that's the right word… Excited! Oh my gosh, it's so great!" Anna was jabbering and it was hard for me to keep up with her words. It was funny, especially how she was walking around, moving behind the chair I was sitting then in front of me, then sitting on the table and so on. She couldn't keep herself together.

"How did Olaf react?" I was really curious. Olaf is always happy and cheery; I want to see how exciting news will make him react.

"I didn't tell anyone else, just you. I need to tell everyone! I'll see you later Elsa!" Anna said, running outside the room to announce the happy news to everyone. I can't believe that my little sister was finally getting what she wanted. She was talking about it for months now, not exactly sure how Kristoff would react and now, she got what she wanted.

I put the letters I was writing aside and I walked near a shelf, picking up the story book I was reading. Memories started coming back to me, making a smile and a tear form on my face.

" _Please read us the story of Jack Frost!" A tiny girl with nearly white hair said, filled with excitement. That was always her favorite story because he had the same powers as her._

" _Yes mom, please read it!" The strawberry haired girl pleaded, making an adorable face and trying to convince her mom to actually read it._

" _Okay okay, I will." Queen Iduna said, with a smile on her face. She opened the book and she notice how the girls were staring at her, with wide eyes._

" _Jack Frost, guardian and protector. No one knows exactly the year he died, but it was centuries ago. He made sure to bring fun wherever he went. Snow fights were his favorites and he always enjoyed taking place in one." Queen Iduna read, and the little girls looked so excited._

" _Mom, how did Jack Frost become a guardian?" Young Elsa asked, looking at her mom carefully expecting an answer._

 _The book didn't give much details of the character's life. It only said their characteristics, along with fun stories which happened during their adventures. Queen Iduna looked carefully in the pages, knowing she wouldn't find an answer in there. She didn't want to disappoint their daughters, so she made sure she came up with a good story._

" _He was always special, before he even became a guardian. He was blessed with his powers because he saved many people and was very generous. He always loved playing with his little sister, especially during the cold weather. So the magic moon decided to give him a gift; His ice powers. They say that only the most amazing and unique people get powers." Queen Iduna said, trying to boost Elsa's confidence as well. Elsa's face light up and a huge smile was formed on her face._

" _Oh my gosh Elsa! You're special too!" Little Anna said, hugging her sister and feeling so lucky that her sister had such a gift. She basically deserved her own story book!_

" _Okay girls, calm down. It's time to go to sleep." Queen Iduna giggled at the reaction of the girls._

" _Awwwww!" They both said disappointed, but still obeying their mother. She tucked them in, kissing them both on the forehead._

" _Goodnight girls." Queen Iduna said, slowly closing the door._

" _Goodnight mom." Both girls were now half asleep and before they noticed it, they had fallen asleep._

I was staring at the book now with a big, goofy smile on my face and tears flooding my eyes. _I miss you so much mom…_ There was a bit of ice from where I was holding the book, probably because of my sudden change of mood. I know my powers weren't a gift. They'll never be. I don't hate them but I strongly dislike them. I know I'm more in control of them now, but I can't accept them. My life would be so different without them, probably for the best.

* * *

I was walking through the long hallways now, heading to the dining room for my meal. I could smell the incredible scent of the cooked turkey and I could feel the warm atmosphere.

I sat on the table, eating my food quietly until my maid, Aino, walked in and bowed. She seemed in a rush and quite worried.

"Your majesty, someone is badly hurt outside. They said they're from a faraway kingdom and they got hurt on their way here." She said in a panic, but at the same time respectful way. I stood up immediately, while putting on my coat.

I ran outside and there I saw Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and many of the guards around a badly hurt person. His stomach was wounded and you could see the blood flowing on the snow. It was a horrifying scene and I felt terrible.

"Bring him inside now!" I commanded and the guards did as I said. They laid him down on the guest room, and I made sure to call my best doctor.

"Who is he?" I asked Anna, while the doctor was taking care of him.

"I don't know. He just came here at the gates, yelling for help. He said he was from another kingdom before he passed out. I feel so sorry for him." Anna said worried and I had to agree with her. He looked so badly hurt, it was sad.

"He'll be okay, don't worry." Kristoff reassured Anna and I, while holding Anna's hand and putting an arm around her waist. She turned her gaze towards him and gave him an innocent smile.

"Your highness, he's asking to see you." The doctor said and it shocked me a bit. He said he is from a faraway kingdom, which means that what he wanted was important. No one would make a trip like that for no reason.

I opened the door quietly, seeing the man with bandages around his stomach and he looked exhausted. He was lying down, and I could still clearly see his face from the door. He had short black hair and pale white skin, almost like mine. His eyes were hazel, a really beautiful hazel to be exact. He was definitely handsome and he looked genuine.

"Queen Elsa, please forgive me for the inconvenience. I didn't mean to cause trouble." The man spoke with a deep and apologetic voice, looking for an actual forgiveness. He was actually asking sorry for almost dying?

"Please, don't apologize. You must have a very important reason to travel here. We're more than glad to help you." I said, reassuring him that everything is fine. He slightly nodded his head in relief.

"May I ask who you are? You know my name but I don't know yours." I was so curious about his reason to visit me and where he was from. Was he from the state? And most importantly, why was he here for? He would answer my questions soon hopefully.

"Excuse my manners, Queen Elsa. My name is Adrian, King of the kingdom of Ulm. I came here to ask for your help as my empire is under great danger, along with my people. My kingdom has been getting threats of dark magic being cast upon it. Children have been dying from illnesses we're unfamiliar with. My sources tell me you're the Queen to the most powerful empire. And the only one with powers. I need your help, to scare the people who threaten my kingdom of." As he said that, my eyes widened. I've heard of dark magic, but I've never heard of anyone casting it in such way.

"Kingdom Ulm? You came all the way from Germany?" I was shocked again. He traveled such a long way, just to save his people. That was someone who deserved more than I can even give him.

"Please, count on me, King Adrian. You're allowed to stay in my kingdom for as long as you desire, even after you recover. You're more than welcome here." I said. He gave me a thankful smile and I walked off the room after. Anna was still waiting outside, talking to Kristoff.

"Elsa! What happened?" Anna said, wanting to learn everything. I explained to her everything he said and she was shocked as well.

"From Germany?!" Anna finally asked, almost yelling. It was truly a tragic story. After we discussed a few things, I decided it was time for us to go to sleep as it was getting late.

"I think we should let him rest. The Doctor said he'll be better by tomorrow. It's 2am, we should rest too." I said to Anna and she agreed, holding Kirstoff's hand and walking to her room.

* * *

I was walking through the long halls once again, thinking of the possibilities of something like that happening. A King from Germany, asking for my help against dark magic? I know this was the strongest kingdom, but it almost seemed impossible. I wouldn't dare doubt him for a second, though. He risked his life just so he can come here and ask for my help. I wouldn't deny him help or refugee.

As I got closer to my room, I heard faint whispers from the door. It sounded like a man's voice and the doorknob also appeared to be frozen. I'm certain it wasn't me who caused that...

I slowly opened the door, only to see a strange man, sitting on my bed and reading my story book. He had white hair, along with white skin and frosty blue eyes. He was wearing a blue hoodie with some small snowflake details. His pants were brown and he was barefoot. He had a staff next to him which had some white details as well. I didn't feel endangered by his presence but I was troubled.

"Who are you? How did you get past the guards?" I raised the tone of my voice, sounding serious. He really didn't seem dangerous, but he was inside my room. That meant he sneaked inside the kingdom and past my guards. When he heard me, he stood up and looked at me.

"They didn't even see me." The boy said, in a slightly sarcastic tone. The tone of his voice indicated that he didn't take this as seriously as he should.

"What do you mean?" I asked, in confusion. There was no way they didn't see him. There are guards, in basically every corner of the castle! He isn't invisible.

"No one saw me. I saw it as the perfect opportunity to explore too. Then I found this." He said, pointing at the book. " Adira doesn't talk like that. And Bunny has an Australian accent. And I'm not so boring." He continued, making me even more confused. He spoke like he knew the characters of the book personally and like he was in the book.

I didn't say anything; I just stood there waiting for more explanations. What was his name? Why was he here? What is he trying to achieve? He must have noticed my confusion, because he was getting ready to speak.

"I'm Jack… Jack Frost." When he said that, I gasped. Jack Frost isn't a real person… or is he? That would explain the frost on the doorknob. No Elsa, get it together. There is no other explanation as to why my guards didn't see him. It can't be true… Maybe it's a coincidence and he just happens to have the same name as the story character. It is possible after all. I saw him create a snow ball on his hand, which made this even worse. Isolation has gotten the best of me, now I'm seeing hallucinations too.

My thoughts were racing, and my heart was beating fast now. I felt sick to my stomach and I couldn't come to a conclusion. I'm pretty sure it was snowing in the room now, but I couldn't see properly because my head was spinning.

Everything slowly turned black, as I fell into the floor.

 _Jack Frost…_

* * *

 **Hmmm, something seems fishy about Adrian.**

 **I added Jack into the story. Honestly, if the characters seem Out of Character then please let me know. I'm trying really hard and I haven't watched Frozen or ROTG in a long time. I watched some clips recently to get a better reminder and hopefully it worked.**

 **I'll explain later on the story was Anna was so excited about.**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be appreciated, along with tips on what I can do better!**


	3. My Guardian - Chapter 2

**I was going to post this sooner, but I deleted the whole thing and rewrote it again. For some reason, I was struggling to keep the character in-character and it was doing my head in. I tried as much as I can and still felt like I failed. So I tried re-reading it and changing the dialogue to make it fit.**

 **If you think there is anything off, I'd love to hear it. It would honestly help me a lot in the future chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Elsa…?" I opened my eyes, groaning. I saw Anna, staring at me with her beautiful, large eyes; her face screaming worry. I felt horrible, like I had seen a ghost or something. The moment I remembered what had happened last night, my eyes widened while scanning around the room. I froze when I saw him again _… Jack Frost_.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" I was so surprised; I forgot that she was even in the room for a moment. I was feeling sick in my stomach and my heart was beating fast.

"What happened…?" I asked Anna, expecting to get an answer. The only thing I remember is seeing **_him_** , and then passing out on the floor. How did I end up on the bed?

"I heard you yelling while I was walking near the door. I thought you had a nightmare, so I came to wake you up... Do you remember it?" That was weird. I don't recall having a nightmare. If I did, it was wiped off my memory completely. And that was something that never happens. I always remember my dreams, especially my nightmares.

"I really don't." I was honest for once. I didn't remember anything, apart from the events of last night.

"Elsa… you know you can tell me." Anna reassured me. I know I could, but I also knew I wouldn't. It's not that I didn't trust her; she was my sister, of course I would trust her! I just didn't want anyone to question my sanity right now, especially over the boyish figure behind her. He hadn't said anything yet, but he looked like he was about to.

"Anna, I'm fine, I promise. It was just a dream; which I don't even remember. If it was something more, I would have told you." I tried to calm her down, and I was secretly praying it'd work. She was so stubborn sometimes.

"You weren't fine when you passed out last night." The young boy spoke now, in a sarcastic tone I wasn't expecting. I shot a death glare at him and Anna just looked confused. She turned around, and I was expecting her to see him. If he wasn't just a hallucination, she will be able to. She didn't see anything and she just turned to look at me, with a puzzled expression on her face. That reassured me that it was just a hallucination. Jack Frost isn't real, I'm just insane. Or am I…?

"Elsa, are you sure you're okay?" I knew my behavior would worry her now. I couldn't tell her the truth, it would make this worse.

"Anna, I promise you. I just need some time alone." I said, hoping she would take the hint.

"You always say you need time alone." Anna complained. She did have a point; I've used that excused so many times by now.

"Look, Anna…" I paused for a brief second, trying to think of a convincing way of making her leave the room "If anything happens, I'll call you right away, okay?" That would work for now… hopefully.

"Okay." She said, probably trying her best to hide her disappointment. She opened the door and left without saying anything more.

Now I was stuck in here with my hallucination; just great. I was trying so hard to convince myself that he actually was just that. _But he seemed so real._

"It isn't good for a Queen to lie." He said in a playful tone. I didn't lie… not completely.

"What happened last night?" I surely was going insane. I was here, asking questions to my illusions. If he is real, then he should know...

"You fainted; after I told you my name." He said that with a smirk. I was convinced he saw that as a big joke. "I felt weird leaving you there on the floor, so I carried you to the bed."

I felt heat rise to my face, and I was sure I was blushing now. It was embarrassing to think about. I was trying to brush it off, but it was hard.

"Are you real?" I finally asked, not being able to hold it in any longer. If he was really my hallucination, then he wouldn't know what happened.

"If I wasn't real, how can you see me?" I didn't want to question it further. I was already relatively convinced that he, in fact, was real. Otherwise he wouldn't know what happened after I passed out. A hallucination can't make stuff up.

"Why are you here?" Now more questions were torturing my mind. I had so many; I don't think he would even bother answering every single one of them.

"That's top secret information I can't share, Snow Queen." I was taken aback by his response. I wanted an answer; I can't just stay in the dark.

"Snow Queen?" I asked. Was that a nickname?

"You're a queen with ice powers. That seems pretty fitting to me." That didn't help with the situation at all.

"How do you know I have powers?" This was giving me a headache. Jack Frost is a spirit, from another universe. How does he even know I exist? And how does he know anything about me at all? He knew my name, he knew my powers. It seems like he knew so many things about me.

He stared out of the window now; his playful face had changed into a worrying one. I stared too, and I saw some dark energy-like figures, floating over the trees. It looked like smoke, but it definitely wasn't smoke.

"Look, I'll explain everything another time. I need to go now." I was going to ask what this is, but he cut me off after saying that. He opened the window, and flew out; away and far from sight.

I was frozen in place now, with so many questions left unanswered. What were those black shadows? They seemed to worry Jack a lot. They didn't seem like they can harm anyone, they just looked scary. What did he mean he'll tell me another time? Does that mean he'll be coming to the castle a lot and talking to me a lot? And he can fly, oh god. It was all so much to take in. All I know is that a winter spirit, which I thought was a myth, knows my existence, my name, my life. I didn't know why he was here or what his purpose was.

* * *

I needed a break from everything. I opened the gate, walking outside in the snowy forest. I was sure a walk would clear my mind and help with my anxiety and confusion.

"Elsa!" I heard Anna yelling, running towards me with Kristoff, Olaf and Sven by her side. She looked so excited, it made me smile.

"You came outside!" She said surprised and out of breath. I wasn't expecting to find them here, but I wasn't complaining. Staying alone would just cause overthinking and more confusion.

"Yes, I did; I needed some fresh air." I stated. Anna looked glad.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked, standing next to me.

"Yes, I'm feeling more energetic. The dream just left me confused, I guess." I wasn't sure what the dream was, but Anna said I was yelling. Jack didn't mention anything like that. I noted to ask him when I spoke to him again.

"Do you really not remember it?" She asked and I nodded. I honestly didn't.

"Anna, catch!" Kristoff yelled, throwing a big snowball at her and it hit her face. She gasped at first and then exploded in uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh, I'm so gonna get you Kristoff!" She yelled, picking up snow and giving it a nice round shape. She aimed and threw it to him and he repeated the same thing.

"Oh, I love snowball fights!" Olaf said in excitement, trying to form a snow ball with his arms.

Everyone was having the time of their life. I was just staring at them with a big grin on my face. I wanted to join them so bad, but the memories of my nightmares haunted my mind. I could hurt somebody, or worse… kill them. I didn't want to risk it and I just stood back.

"Aren't you going to join them?" I turned around, recognizing the voice. It was Jack. I thought he would be gone for a long time, not just a few hours.

"I thought you would be gone for days, or weeks." I said, surprised to see him now. I surely wasn't expecting him to be here.

"Aw, you missed me?" He said in a playful tone while smirking. No, I didn't... "I had to take care of something." He continued, partly explaining why he left and came back so soon.

"Why aren't you having fun with them?" He asked again, after I had ignored his previous question.

"A Queen doesn't have time for fun." I didn't want to say the real reason, especially to someone I don't know that well.

"Why not?" I wasn't expecting that question.

"I have duties, I can't have fun." Maybe that was the worst excuse ever, but it was partly true.

"Yes, you can." He said as he moved a bit, forming a snowball with his hands. He threw it at me and I started giggling hysterically.

"What….is..this?" I said between giggles, but I didn't really care now.

"Elsa, think fast!" Anna said, before she threw a snowball right towards me. I thought I could dodge it, but it hit my chest instead. I made a snowball with my hands and threw it at Anna, still giggling. It hit her face and she started laughing at how silly she probably looked.

Jack was doing the same thing but difference was; only I could see him. He was laughing and I can honestly say; I've never had so much in my life.

"Ha!" Anna said, as she hit me with a snowball behind my back.

I went to throw one at her, but she ducked and it hit Jack right in his face. He shook his head to make the snow fall off his hair, smirking. He thought I had done it on purpose. He smirked now, and threw multiple snowballs towards me. I formed a shield with my powers, avoiding everything.

"Elsa, that's unfair!" Anna complained as she saw my shield. She hadn't noticed the multiple snowballs that Jack threw at me.

I made a shield around her, just to make it fair like she said. It came in handy, since Kristoff started throwing snowballs at her and she blocked it all, with the help of her shield. She fired back, hitting Sven at his side.

I looked at Jack and gave him a genuine smile, thanking him.

"Your majesty, Adrian is asking for you." My guard said, interrupting this special moment instantly. I had completely forgotten about him; too much happened in one night. What could he want anyways?

I walked inside and towards Adrian's room, slightly worrying and not sure what he would want.

"Forgive me for the disturbance, Queen Elsa." He said politely, before saying what he wants me for. Jack was inside the room with me, but Adrian couldn't see him. He would occasionally turn his gaze towards Jack's direction but there was no way he saw him, right?

"What is the matter, King Adrian?" I said with a smile, reassuring him there was no problem at all.

"I need to stay a few more days" He said, and I remember how I had told him he can stay for as long as he wants.

"King Adrian, I had already told you; you can stay for as long as you need. You don't need to ask my permission, you are my guest." I said. The atmosphere in the room had changed dramatically now, and not in the good way. It gave me a creepy vibe, sending chills up my spine. It didn't feel right at all.

I was feeling slightly weak now and lightheaded. I don't know why.

"Thank you, your majesty." He said touching my wrist, with a smirk. I was seeing everything blurry and I just walked out of the room as fast as I could.

Jack was by my side, but I couldn't notice anything. I was seeing shadows surround me. I was feeling claustrophobic and scared, not sure what was going on. I was trying to snap out of this state, but it was getting harder.

"Queen Elsa…" I heard a dark voice whisper. It echoed in my head, making me hold my head and shutting my eyes.

"Elsa?! What's happening?" Jack yelled, as he noticed the state I was in. I mentally slapped myself, trying to bring myself out of this. I managed to do it for a short while, but I needed to stay alone and away from everyone. I was scared I'd explode at any moment.

"Will you stop following me?!" I screamed at him, and I ran towards my room in panic. I felt like I was having a panic attack, not able to control myself or my rapid heartbeat. I was shaking and my breathing was unsteady. I was holding my chest, trying to control my breaths but it didn't work. I was sitting on the floor, with my back against the wall, desperately trying to stop this. I don't know what got into me. It felt horrible.

It wasn't only snowing in the room now; everything around me was covered in ice. What was going on? I've never experienced this. I looked outside the window and saw more shadows floating around. I was terrified. Suddenly, making Jack go away didn't seem like a good idea. Someone please help…

"Help…" I tried to yell, but my voice wouldn't come out properly. I was left there alone, mentally drowning at nothing but air.

"Elsa!" Jack was in the room now, and I was more than glad.

He touched my wrist, and it looked like he was using magic to heal me. I slowly started to calm down and my breath started becoming normal again. My heart returned to its normal pace and I was relieved.

"You need to tell me what's going on." I said to Jack, expecting to finally get some answers. He nodded in agreement and I was desperate to know.

I got up, sitting on the bed and Jack sat on a chair; near me. I was so curious about what he's going to say.

"Why are you here?" I asked the first question that popped into my head.

"To protect you." He said without hesitation and it raised more questions than answers now.

"Protect me from what?" I really needed to know.

"Pitch Black, or as you call him the Boogieman, is after you. He knows you're really powerful and he wants your powers. He kind of traveled hear from the future, using some of our stuff. Traveling back in time like that, can mess with the right course of things." I flinched at that. It was hard to believe that someone was here to drain me from my powers. Until a few hours ago, I was just my normal self and now I'm targeted by the Boogieman? It must be a nightmare I can't wake up from.

"Why is he doing that?" I asked.

"He wants to be powerful and to be feared again. We defeated him last time and he didn't manage to complete his plans. So he's trying new methods now." He further explained, making me scared to be his new target.

"Were the shadows I saw, his?" I asked and Jack nodded, answering my question. I gulped, already fearing them.

"You shouldn't worry. We beat him last time, we'll beat him again." He said confidentially and now I was wondering who "we" is.

"Who else?" I asked.

He started telling me everything about the other guardians; Tooth, Sandy, North, Bunny. Oh, and Manny, or Man in the Moon. They seemed like great guardians, from the way he described them to me. Tooth seemed so kind, I would love to be friends with her. She sounded so caring, happy, and wise at the same time. It made me smile just by thinking of it. Sandy seemed quite weird to me, but still smart nonetheless. I was just wondering how someone could communicate with him. Sure, he had his way of making you understand, but it would take a while. North, seemed like a long lost grandpa to me. He sounded so friendly and funny, I loved people like that. Manny on the other hand, was the most important one. I respected him a lot, he was in charge of so many things. He was the wisest one and the most responsible one. He was the first guardian, something that seemed amazing to me.

He told me so many details about the guardians, with funny jokes along the way. We were talking for hours now, but it felt like a few minutes.

"You should have seen his face when I called him "kangaroo". He wanted to punch me so bad!" Jack finished telling the story of him and Bunny. Bunny seemed like such an interesting character. I found the relationship between those two, really amusing. They always had something to argue about, like little kids.

He had described the other guardians so carefully, but he hadn't told me anything about his life. In fact, he hadn't answered many questions. Like, how could Anna not see him but I could?

"It's getting late now. I should go to sleep." I said as I noticed that it was completely black outside. I would need to ask an other time, I didn't want to stay up late again. He said he'll be staying for a while, which made me think that I have plenty of time to get an answer to my question.

"Seems like a good idea." He said, noticing how dark it was outside as well. He opened the window, ready to fly out and then he turned his head looking at me.

"Goodnight, Snow Queen." He said and flew away before I got to say goodnight.

 ** _Jack Frost is real..._**

 ** _Jack Frost is my guardian..._**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review if you have any problems with the chapter. I tried to edit it carefully, but I still make mistakes. Hopefully the characters are not OOC, that's my biggest worry. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Consuming Fear - Chapter 3

**First of all, I want to apologize for not updating in so long. I've had some personal problems in real and some lack of motivation and I didn't try much. When I was going to try even more, I found out that Chester Bennington died, which ruined everything. I'm still feeling off because of it. R.I.P Chester3**

* * *

 _"Elsa, come on, let's go!" A tiny strawberry-haired girl yelled while dragging her sister in excitement._

 _"Be careful!" Their mother yelled while they were both giggling._

 _"We will mother." Little Elsa said politely, looking at her sister and then back at her mother chuckling._

 _Anna was standing on the frozen river, the ice slowly cracking below her feet. She was scared and her eyes were wide_ from _fear._

 _"It's okay, it's okay, don't look down. Just… look at me." Little Elsa said to her sister, trying to calm her down. She could see the fear in her eyes. This has never happened before!_

 _"Elsa, I'm scared!" Anna choked, staring at Elsa. They would always play together and they've gotten in trouble before, but never like this. The ice was cracking even more now, every time Anna moved her muscles._

 _"I know! But…you're going to be alright!" Elsa said, trying to encourage her sister. She tried to take a step forward but the ice was too sensitive. "You're not going to fall in." Elsa continued talking, confidently as she saw her sister's panicked face. "We're going to have a little fun instead." That was the best idea she came up with to safely rescue her sister. She prayed so hard that it'd work._

 _"No, we're not!" Anna cried out, not trusting the way her sister said it._

 _"I'm not going to trick you, Anna." Elsa said, knowing how hard it was to make her sister trust her after all the time she's snuck up on her to scare her. She just had to make it happen!_

 _"You always play tricks Elsa!" Anna yelled, still panicking._

 _"Not this time! I promise you, you're going to be fine." Elsa said, calmly while staring at her sister's eyes. Her eyes were still wide. "You have to believe in me." She was so scared for her sister's life. She needed to calm down in order to save her._

 _"Do you want to play a game? We're going to play hopscotch, like we play every day." She saw a faint smile on her sister's face, which relaxed her. Now it was going to be easier. "It's as easy as…1….." Elsa said and made one step further away from the ice, hearing the ice cracking. She made a silly move, making her sister giggle. "2….." She made another step and anxiety was getting the best of her but she knew she had to stay strong. It was one more step. "3.….!" She jumped as fast as she could, going near a long stick. She knew it was safe here. Now she just had to be careful._

 _"Now it's your turn." Elsa said slowly, seeing her sister getting ready for her first step. It was like trying to walk again, just this time she could die. "1…." She whispered and the ice cracked even more, making Anna gasp. "2….." Elsa counted again and the same thing happened. It'll be okay! "3…!" Elsa grabbed her sister with the stick, making her go away from the cracked ice._

 _They were both staring at each other, smiling proudly and happily. She managed to save her! Nothing happened and they're alive! Elsa was getting ready to run and hug her sister when the ice completely cracked. She knew that was it. She was going to fall in the frozen water and drown._

 _"Elsa!" That was the last thing she heard before her soul escaped her body._

"Anna!" I jumped out of my bed, realizing I'm not in my 10 years old self anymore. I stared around the room, to reassure myself this wasn't real. It felt so real and, oh, so scary. These dreams didn't only feel like I was actually living them, it felt like I had a connection to them.

I don't know how, since they weren't events that have happened to me and they didn't seem like events that were going to happen to me… hopefully. Whatever it was, I needed to find a way to deal with it.

I got up from my bed, feeling slightly dizzy from the events of last night, but I pushed it away. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle; I just didn't feel that energetic. I walked towards the bathroom, preparing to take a shower for my usual morning routine.

I couldn't stop thinking of Jack and what is actually happening in my life. Just yesterday, I was my normal self, surviving in my life. Now, I'm a wanted Queen by someone who wants to drain me from my powers and probably kill me. It felt so surreal, I couldn't comprehend it. If it meant that this would put Anna in danger too, then that makes everything even worse. I know Jack is my guardian now, but the fear was still there.

I put on a long, slightly green and blue dress; I had created in the past with the help of my maid. It had long sleeves, giving me a modest look which I liked a lot. It had some few frosty designs on the bottom, which I had created with my powers. I didn't like showing my body a lot, and it wasn't ideal for a Queen to do so either so this dress was ideal.

I put my hair in a milk braid, since it complimented my modest choice of clothing a lot. It had turned out well and I was satisfied with myself.

I decided to go to the dining room, to enjoy my breakfast and hopefully have a quiet moment by myself. I'd quite like it.

* * *

As I was walking to the dinner room, I felt out of this world. I couldn't concentrate on anything at all and all I could think about was the events of last night again. It still felt impossible to accept and I didn't know if I should tell Anna or not. I know I couldn't yet. It isn't that easy to believe that I met a mythical man with ice powers, and that the Boogieman is trying to kill me. Wording it this way sounds ridiculous.

"Good morning, Your Highness." My maid, Aino, said in a respectful manner. I didn't like it when she used formal titles. I've known her for so long, I hated it.

"Aino, you don't have to use formal titles around me. Just call me Elsa. And good morning." I said with a grin, and she nodded and smiled back at me. It was rare to find a woman like her.

"Your breakfast is ready, Elsa." It was satisfying to hear her say my name instead of the typical titles. I appreciated it a lot. I gave her a smile and nodded my head.

"Thank you." I said, sitting on the large, round dinner table and staring at my food. Many bread crackers with marmalade and butter were sitting on the gorgeous flower designed dishes, next to the tea pots.

I folded my hands together, praying for my meal and for protection that's after me.

"Elsa! Good morning!" Anna walked fast in the room, greeting me full of happiness.

"Good morning, Anna." I said with a forceful smile, while watching her sit down on the table.

"Did you sleep well tonight? Anna said, delicately.

"Yes, I did. How about you?" Truth is I'm not sure if I slept well. All I can remember is the dream and how real it felt…

"I did too…" She said, pausing for a second. It was obvious she wanted to tell me something by the way she talked.

"Anna, is there something you want to tell me?" Her expression looked slightly guilty and I wasn't sure for which reason.

"Actually… Uhm…." She kept stalling.

"Anna, you know you can tell me anything." I encouraged her to keep talking, hoping to open up to me.

"Me and Kristoff are going on a trip." I don't see why she was so hesitant in telling me.

"Anna that's amazing! Does it have to do with what you asked him last time?" I said with a grin and winked at her.

"Yes it does. But, Elsa-"

"That's great! I can help you arrange the trip; choose the destination, if you haven't already, of course!" In any other circumstances I would mind this, but this time I don't. My little sister is happy. I could definitely help her with the trip, for next month hopefully.

"We're actually leaving tonight." She said, making me slowly frown. I didn't mean to seem so disappointed but I didn't want her to go away, especially not now.

"Oh…." I didn't know what to say exactly. I was happy for her but at the same time worried and anxious.

"We'll only be gone for a week." She added. " And we'll be back as soon as possible." It honestly didn't make me feel any better at all. But I didn't want to ruin her happiness.

"I'm happy for you." I said with a smile.

"I promise we'll be back as soon as possible." Anna said while hugging me. It helped calm me down for a bit but I still was worried. I wrapped my arms around her silhouette, with a faded smile on my face.

"Don't worry Anna." I said while looking at her now.

* * *

I was walking towards the library; to read, to work, to think. My mind wouldn't get off Anna and the terrible danger that's after me. My powers were once again a problem for everyone I care about. I felt unsafe even being alone now, but I really needed time alone.

Looking carefully outside the window, I notice one of the dark masses I saw last night. I kept staring at it but I felt a strange presence behind me. I turn around only to see a dark energy near one of the bookshelves. It looked like a ghost that was here to haunt me.

"What are you?" I yelled and then I heard a dark laugh in the room. It sent shivers up and down my spine and I wasn't sure what it was.

"Queen Elsa." The dark voice spoke now and there seemed to be no one around. It was like a creepy echo.

"Who are you?! Why are you here?!" I yelled again, hearing the echo laughing even more. I held my head with my arms, trying to block it out. Before I noticed it, the whole room was frozen and the voice was gone now.

"Elsa?" I heard Anna's voice now from the hallway, sighting in relief.

"You can come in Anna." I said with a smile. The ice thawed off after that and when I turned my head towards the door, Adrian walked in.

"Good morning, Your Highness." He said politely and I tried my best to brush off what just happened.

"Good morning, King Adrian." I said smiling and trying my best to make him feel welcomed.

"May I take a seat?" He said, pointing at the table close to us.

"Of course, you don't need to ask me." I said, while pointing at him to sit down and me sitting down at the same time.

"That book is exquisite." Adrian said while slowly taking the book with the blue cover off on his arms and looking through the pages. He looked quite interested in it.

"My mother used to read us stories from it all the time. It always gives me a nostalgic feeling." I said while holding my hands together. I wasn't sure why, but I was feeling nervous for some reason. It wasn't the nice kind of nervous, it felt unusual.

"We had a similar book like this in my family." He said and it grabbed my attention.

"Do you remember any stories from them?" I don't know why I was suddenly so interested on hearing stories like these. Does that mean there are more people like that?

"I do. I had personal favorites too." He said politely in a dark voice.

"Would you mind sharing them with me?" I said whilst noticing a smile on Adrian's face.

"Why is a queen so interested in child fairytales?" When he asked that, I wasn't exactly that sure why myself.

"They're more than fairytales. I see them as special life lessons." It wasn't exactly a lie either.

"I think they're more of a show of how harsh life can be." That took me aback. Life was unfair, but how did these stories even come close to showing how harsh life is?

"I remember a specific story, from a character named Man in the Moon." Adrian continued and I got more nervous as he mentioned that name. Man in the Moon is real. "He was the first Guardian to ever exist. That's quite a privilege isn't it? Being the first one to be chosen, while the rest are second or even last." He continued. "His destiny was to be good, to protect children from any harm but others weren't lucky like him. Their destiny was to be feared for eternity."

"But don't they have the choice to be good too?" I asked now, expecting a logical answer.

"No, they don't my dear. Because wherever is fear, there is power too. They can smell the fear and they can't stop themselves from desiring it." His words sent chills up and down my spine.

"They can't stop themselves from desiring it, because they were created that way. Their entire existence is depended on that fear. Even a tiny bit is enough to send them astray." Just imagining someone living that way, made my eyes fill with tears. It was a feeling of remorse.

"You know, Queen Elsa, they're actually scared themselves. Maybe they live off fear but they were once consumed by it." When he said that, I couldn't help but relate. Fear has always been a part of me and my life.

"Fear has always been a part of me." I finally admitted it and I wasn't going to hide it any longer.

"That's exactly why, Your Highness, I believe that these stories aren't fair." His dark voice seemed so convincing and he was staring at me now. I was feeling light headed again, not being sure what caused it. Just where was Jack?

This whole conversation, simply reminded me of everything I've been scared all of my life. The idea of my sister dead, my citizens dead, everyone I care about dead is the worst thing ever. It triggers me and causes me uncontrollable anxiety.

"King Adrian, please forgive me for my manners but I need to go." I said and I ran out of the library as soon as possible. I went into my room and locked myself inside. My powers felt out of control and I kept repeating "Don't let it show" over and over again, until it stopped.

Tears were running from my eyes, simply out of fear. The fear that always seemed to be a part of me.

"Snow Queen?" I heard a voice from behind me and I knew it was Jack. I quickly wiped my tears away and I turned around to greet him.

"Jack?" I asked, simply questioning my sanity right now.

"Surprised to see me?" He said playfully with a smirk.

"I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon." I told him, trying to explain the reason of my question.

"I can't be gone for too long. I'm supposed to guard you, remember?" He said, reminding me of our conversation.

"Is my sister in danger?" It was the first question that popped in my mind. I know she was leaving tonight but I couldn't help but wonder and worry.

"It isn't like Pitch to try to do anything to your sister. Knowing him, he'll only try to get through to you." He said and I flinched a bit, at the thought of it. The thought of him being after me and my powers made the fear flow through me.

"Look, we won't let anything bad happen to you. We beat Pitch once and we can do it again. You don't need to worry about anything." He said in a calm tone again, which did help me but didn't help to get rid of all the doubts.

"Thank you, Jack." I said with a grin on my face. He just nodded, implying that it's nothing I should thank him for.

"Wait, why are you here?" He said looking around my room.

"I wanted to stay alone for a while so I came here." I've used that excuse far too many times with everyone.

"You're coming with me." He said it so suddenly and playfully that it made me really surprised.

"Coming with you where?" I asked, still surprised and not knowing what he had in mind.

"You'll see." He said, walking closer to me and smirking.

He picked me up bridal style, despite my resistance and I realized that fighting it off was pointless. He was going to show me anyways.

* * *

 **Next chapter is going to have Jelsa moments. I promise that.**


End file.
